Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a heat dissipating case for a liquid crystal display panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a heat dissipating case for a liquid crystal display panel, whereby the heat dissipating case effectively dissipates heat generated from a light source of a backlight unit, and prevents other constituting parts from being damaged by a light guide panel expanded due to the heat generated from the light source under the condition of high temperature and humidity in the case.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, according to a configuration of a conventional backlight unit, as shown in FIG. 4, the conventional backlight unit includes: a case 104 provided with a space part 100 therein and provided with a liquid crystal panel 102 mounted to an upper surface of the case; a base chassis 110 provided on a lower part of the space part 100 in the case 104, the base chassis 110 having an LED module attaching member 108 mounted thereto, wherein the base chassis 110 dissipates heat of an LED module 106 transferred via the LED module attaching member 108 in such a manner that the LED module 106 emitting light is mounted to the LED module attaching member 108 while the LED module attaching member 108 horizontally lies and vertically stands at an end thereof; a light guide panel 112 made of a transparent acrylic panel and provided on the base chassis 110 by being laminated thereon, the light guide panel evenly distributing light on an entire area of the liquid crystal panel 102 after absorbing the light emitted by the LED module 106; and an optical sheet member 114 provided between the liquid crystal panel 102 and the light guide panel 112 by being laminated therebetween, wherein the optical sheet member 114 increases luminance in such a manner that the optical sheet member 114 refracts and condenses light while evenly distributing the light escaping from a surface of the light guide panel 112 on an entire surface of the light guide panel 112.
The conventional backlight unit having the above-mentioned configuration dissipates heat generated from the LED module via the LED module attaching member 108, the base chassis 110, and the case 104.
However, according to the configuration of the conventional backlight unit, heat of the LED module 106 transferred to the light guide panel 112 via the base chassis 110 under a condition of high temperature and humidity in the case 104 expands the light guide panel 112, and accordingly, the case 104 is expanded or swollen, and further the LED module 106 may be damaged by an expanded light guide panel 112.
Meanwhile, there is a heat sink module presented in Korean Patent No. 10-1102738 as a prior art of the present invention, wherein the heat sink module includes: a circuit board to which parts are mounted; a heat sink dissipating heat generated from the parts in such a manner that some of surfaces of the heat sink are in contact with the circuit board, and the rest of the surfaces of the heat sink are spaced apart from the circuit board; and a lug fixing the heat sink to the circuit board.
In addition, the heat sink in contact with the circuit board is provided with a space through which heat is dissipated.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.